clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hipengy
Hipengy is a black penguin that wears a red Santa hat and white beard, for reasons unknown. At first glance he may not seem like much, but as soon as he opens his beak he can prove to be quite the catch. Hipengy enjoys running around the Club and getting into whatever mischief he can. If there's a girl crying in the corner, you can bet he's got some smooth words for her. If there's a really angry boss in the Pizza Parlor, you can bet he's going to rob them. Basically, this sarcastic and slightly arrogant penguin likes to do whatever it takes to tick people off. At heart, he's really a good bird, though, what with a vendetta against swearing, people who are jerks (besides him), and Rockhopper. For some reason, he just can't stand Rockhopper. Background Hipengy first began his reign of terror by playing tricks on his friend Rhutter. The two then began their career in mischief by scouting around for attention-seeking girls that cried in corners. Hipengy's first victim was a dark blue penguin named Pinkwie, which he deserted on the dance floor at the first opportunity. He never saw her again. Hipengy then met his greatest enemy who would stalk him to the ends of the earth not long after... this would be Lelee. The list of penguins Hipengy has wronged stretches on and on. Involvement He is a player in every sense of the word, and this has landed him in mighty hot water. Having dumped so many fangirls right after greeting them, for fun, it isn't surprising that they would eventually rise up against him. ...-and rise up they did! Hipengy, being a complex and snarky character, has made writing his tale quite a handful for the Bureau of Fiction. (The fact that many BOF Bureaucrats are also Hipengy fans doesn't help.) The Department of Plot often finds itself locked in fierce cubicle warfare on whether or not to glorify or punish Hipengy for his shennanigens. Trivia *Hipengy has an uncontainable hatred for Rockhopper because Rockhopper has so many worshippers. Since RH's fangirls outnumber his own, Hipengy is on a jealous quest to "ruin Rockhopper". He hopes that his fans will surpass Rockhopper's in the near future. *The words "report Hipengy" have been uttered countless times all around the Club, but somehow he has never been banned. **(This could be that the Moderators have more important things to do, or that Hipengy has not *Flipengy is a red puffle that belongs to Hipengy. He was given this name in commemoration for the day Club Penguin's servers screwed up and changed Hipengy's name to Flipengy. *He hates misspellings of his name with a passion, yet loves them because they're so funny to write about. **Normal nicknames include Hip or Pengy. Not-so-normal-names-which-are-actual-misspellings include Hiper, Hipnergy, Hipenge, Hipnegy, Hipeng, and lots more. *If you spell something wrong, he's going to point it out just to get on your nerves. He is a grammar Naughtzee. Quotes Quotes by him and dialog *Lelee: Okay, I will admit it...I have issues! There! I cuffess! Now are you happy?! :Hipengy: You spelled confess wrong." -Lelee, Hipengy *I'm happy. It's such a great day today. I thought I'd come over and rub it in your face. *I'm invulnerable to water! (silence) I'm invulnerable to water... (more silence) That means water can't harm me!! *Perriwrinkle: You have no feelings. :Hipengy: Oh yeah? Well you have no... life! Oh, burn! *Nightness: I have read your story, but I don't like it. :Hipengy: Why don't you like it? :Nightness: Because it was written by a robber. :Hipengy: See, that proves you haven't read it. It was written by a PLAYER. Quotes to him or about him *Urty: Hipengy is a villain! Hipengy ruined Rockhopper! *Lizette: Like me or I'll report you. *Cute Kitty: The brown beanbag looks...... he's not here. *(RH, having tried to shoot Rockhopper) :RH: I be too quick for ya, matey. Harr har har! *(Having entered the room) :Rhutter: Now it's a party! Fandom Come what may, Hipengy is cursed with the enviable gift of fame. Like Rockhopper, or any other well-known penguin, he is surrounded daily by crazed fans. Many of these were his victims, considering that he would smooth-talk to them and then mock them and dump them in one fell swoop... -yet they still seem to obbsess over him, blissfully ignorant to the fact that he doesn't really have any sort of interest in any one of them. This is but one of the advantages of him being a Player. In addition to rabid fan''girls'', Hipengy has won over other creatures to increase his clout, wealth, power, and victims. Usually, he tricks penguins that are extremely gullible and possess either wealth, power, or both. TurtleShroom and family One of Hipengy's first scams was on TurtleShroom (penguin). Hipengy is a famous author, so he was already in good standing with TurtleShroom. He arrived in the ex-dictator's palace one afternoon to meet with the penguin, on vacation to the mainland. He had, for a short while, grown bored of manipulating foolish little chicks. He wanted power; he wanted money, and he knew where to get it. All he would need is some sweet talk and a gullible sap. What better sap than TurtleShroom? After all, TheRealBen- a total moron -did it. Why couldn't he? Hipengy's plan worked brilliantly. Craftily, he showered TurtleShroom with alternating praise and humility, telling TSP about his escapades and humbling himself as he listened to TurtleShroom, giving the easily tricked penguin the illusion that he is respected back. Hipengy played TurtleShroom like a fiddle, to put it mildly. By the time he exited that palace, he not only had a foolish friend in high places (that's one penguin not to be removed from his buddy list) that stated that, in the future, he would "help him big time", he was also ten thousand coins richer (CHA-CHING!). He scored the rest of TurtleShroom's family easily as well, netting MobileShroom by talking cars (old ones in particular), Tortugadesetas by telling how great a fighter he was, and Tammy- oh, poor Tammy -he used the same seductive methods on her as any girl. Tammy wasn't wooed, but when he began to explain Lelee's stalking techniques for her man, she too was his. Time passed, and the Joneses began to like Hipengy more and more. He would always be so courteous and smooth around them, appealing to them right where he knew he could hook them, and each time, he reeled them in for more. He'd come out with a sweet new car (MS collects cars), or cash, and even spy equipment. The family bows before him. Hipengy was invited to a Holyberden conference- so trusted was he -and soon, he began to know just what made Antarctica tick. Truly, he was on his way to the top, and he was more than happy to fool such a noob to get to it! What is a Player? Yet, the biggest question regarding Hipengy, and the one asked to him by most any fan, is in regards to his self-bestowed title. Just what IS a "Player" anyway? The Human Immigration Office in the Bureau of Fiction's Department of Imports provides the answer. Trivia * Hipengy visits TurtleShroom and family about once a month, mainly to smooth talk another bag of money out their door. * He is a brilliant con-man and seems to be able to trick most anyone, save a few like Triskelle and Zone. *He has a deep, sauve voice that practically makes most females melt, and forces those in matrimony to recite "...they're a married penguin, they're a married penguin, they're a married penguin...". **It's a good thing that penguins can't divorce. * Director Benny hopes to name him "Manipulator of the Year" at the first annual "Benny Awards of Merit". * His smooth talk has allowed him to evade arrest for robbery more times than he could count. He simply woos the female agents and avoids the male agents, and he goes out scot free. * The UPM is strongly considering hiring Hipengy. Any Player that smooth is worthy of being in the group, and he could make a TON of cash. * Although not the first, Hipengy is the finest Playa in Club Penguin, and possibly Antarctica. See also * Revenge of the Fangirls * Rockhopper * Lelee * Rhutter * Player Category:Characters Category:penguins Category:Gray characters Category:Famous